


Try and try again

by Solovei



Series: Solo's Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Feels, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/pseuds/Solovei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems Emil is more upset about the cats than he lets on. Takes place between chapters 7 and 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try and try again

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "sad kiss" and it took me a while to decide if this meant "depressing" or "mediocre".

Lalli could tell something was off. Emil was hiding it well, but he knew. He’d gotten good at picking these up from other people. They were small things, really - smiles slipping a second too fast, words slower and eyes duller. 

If it were anyone else, he probably would not have cared… well, if it was Tuuri, he would’ve cared, but nonetheless Emil had come to occupy an interesting position in his sphere of concern for other people. This meant that Lalli had to make him feel better, because that is what you did when people you cared about were sad. It made sense. 

He found Emil sitting by the lake near their campsite, knees drawn up, gazing out over the still water. The curve of his back was inviting, but Lalli had to remind himself that he was doing this for Emil, and must not be selfish. Deliberately making noise to announce his presence, he patted the blonde head a few times. This had worked in the past, he remembered - but this time it seemed to have no effect. 

Lalli got down to his knees and let his arms curl around Emil’s shoulders. The other boy did not protest, falling back meekly. “I couldn’t save them, Lalli… I tried… I tried really hard, but… they still…”   
He left a trail of kisses over forehead, and cheeks, and nose, and temples, even as Emil kept talking - always talking, as if words would change anything. He let him talk for a while before finally giving his mouth something else to do.


End file.
